


I'd rather be with you anyway

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, College, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jaymuse, Mik is trans, Soulmates, Synali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: It's valentine's Day and Rosé had a date, but it got cancelled. Mik tries to save the day.
Relationships: Gottmik/Rosé (Drag Race)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I'd rather be with you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, 
> 
> I know valentine's happened almost a month ago, but I had this idea in my head and here we are. Mik is trans in this story, but it's only briefly mentioned because it doesn't define the story.  
> A big thank you to @chaoticnachokitten, @myhusbandharryhamilton, @Puddlemereunited, Greta and Blayze for helping with ideas and betaing <3

"Hey, why do you look like somebody killed our nonexistent cat?" Mik asked her roommate, who was sulking on the couch in their living room.

"My date just canceled. She said that she had found her soulmate. It would have been our first date anyway. I knew we weren't supposed to end up together, but I hoped for a fun night," Rosé sighed, absentmindedly tracing over a spot on her upper leg. "It still sucks."

"Well at least she's honest about it." Mik said, watching Rosé's hand.

"I know, but she cancelled at the last minute and now I'm all dolled up with nowhere to go," Rosé complained, playing with the hem of her flowy pink dress. Mik approached Rosé and carefully tucked a strand of the girl's pink hair behind her ear looking softly into her green eyes.

"You look so gorgeous tonight, Angel," Rosé blushed. 

-

They met in their senior year of highschool. Kandy, from Mik's group, and Joey, from Rosé's, started dating and their groups mashed together into one big family. Tamisha was the motherly figure and tried her best to keep them out of trouble. The rest were just a bunch of reckless teens but they helped each other out whenever they could. 

Mik and Rosé gravitated towards each other, even though Mik was a bit shy around the taller girl at first. Back then Rosé had blonde hair and over the time she’d dyed it various colors: black, brown, yellow and ginger. But most recently it’d been dyed pink, Rosé’s favorite color. 

When Mik told the group she is transexual Rosé became her biggest supporter and was a bit more protective of her. 

Since they’d been the only two of the group to attend the same college, they decided to move in together. It’s been two years now and Mik wouldn't trade it for anything else. 

With time she realised that Rosé was much more than just her friend and roommate. She had feelings for the pink haired woman. 

It wasn't easy falling for your best friend, but it was even harder in a world with soulmates where the first thing they tell you is tattooed on your body forever. 

She remembered exactly the first words Rosé had said to her: 

“Hey, I'm Rose like the flower, but everybody calls me Rosé like the wine.”

Those weren't the words that she had on her hip bone, instead in delicate cursive was: 

Somebody better call God because he's missing an angel. 

It was the dumbest yet cutest thing she’d ever read. 

They never talked about soulmates in their group or with each other. Mik didn't know what Rosé's sentence was and Rosé had never seen hers. The only thing they knew was that they hadn't found theirs yet. 

Soulmates didn't always end up together, but in her little romantic heart Mik had hope. Being friends with Rosé and having feelings for her was different than anything she’d ever experienced before with any of her ex girlfriends. 

Mik is an absolute chaot while Rosé tries to keep the place as clean as possible which often leads to arguments. Mik tried her best to clean up after herself because she hates fighting with Rosé. 

They had different class schedules so Mik often came home to Rosé already cooking dinner. Most of the time they ate the same meals, but on rare occasions Rosé would cook something different for herself. She had no problem with Mik being a vegan, but sometimes she craved something with real cheese rather than the vegan alternatives. 

After Rosé cooked dinner, Mik would wash the dishes in return. It was domestic and Mik wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

-

"Wait, I've got an idea. Just stay put for a few minutes," Mik ran out of the room leaving a confused Rosé behind. What was she planning? 

Mik quickly went to her room and changed her outfit into a revealing but comfortable black dress with mesh cutouts that would look really good next to Rosé's dress. She touched up her makeup, added a black lipstick and pulled her long black hair up into a high ponytail. With one last glance in the mirror she made sure that her soulmate mark was covered. 

Rosé's eyes got wide and she flushed deep red as Mik entered the room again. 

"You look beautiful but what’d you get all dolled up for?" Rosé asked flustered.

"We’re going out," Mik exclaimed excitedly, "You look too good tonight, it’d be a shame to not show you off. Anyway, it's Valentine's day, lets have some fun." 

"You're insane," Rosé paused, "What would we do anyways? All the restaurants are full with reservations."

"I have an idea, trust me."

"Last time you said that our kitchen almost burned down because you wanted to cook something for me when I had the flu," Rosé chuckled, but looked a bit traumatised. 

"That was years ago!" Mik pouted. 

"It was literally last year." Rosé pointed out. 

"Just trust me okay," Mik mumbled. "I just have to pack a few things first."

"Okay, fine." Rosé sighed. 

Five minutes later Mik stood in front of Rosé with a huge bag. 

"Ready when you are." she smiled. 

"Okay, I won't ask what you have planned but what kind of shoes should I wear?" Rosé asked, tilting her head a bit to the side. 

"Comfortable one's, Chucks, sneakers or something like that. We're walking for a bit," Mik explained as she put on her beloved black boots. 

Rosé stood up and walked over to where her shoes stood and looked at them. In the end she decided to wear her favorite zebra print sneakers with pink laces. Mik threw the bag over her shoulder and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go." Mik pulled on Rosé's hand and they left the apartment. 

They walked in silence for a while, glancing at each other from time to time, but they never let go of their joined hands. After a while they began to talk about their days and school.

"When are we getting there?" Rosé asked. 

"Soon, Gorge." Mik assured, gently squeezing her hand. 

They walked through the city and stopped at the entrance to the beach. Looking over at Rosé, Mik saw her eyes closed and lips turned upright into a smile, enjoying the soft breeze from the ocean. She looked absolutely beautiful and carefree.

"Take off your shoes," Mik went on her tiptoes and whispered into Rosé's ear. The girl shivered slightly from the hot breath that hit her ear. 

"Okay," Rosé whispered back. 

They briefly let go of each other's hands to take their shoes off but quickly intertwined them again as they walked on the sand. 

They walked along the shoreline for a while in comfortable silence. Normally they talked a lot so it was nice to enjoy the nearness of the other without having to speak. The crashing of the waves was the only sound around them. 

As the sun began to set, Mik searched for a good spot where they could rest. She found a group of big rocks that would give them some privacy from others. 

"Come, let's sit and watch the sunset," Mik offered as she pulled some blankets out of her bag. 

"You brought blankets?" Rosé looked impressed and proud. 

"Of course I did," Mik answered softly. She sat down and offered her hand to pull Rosé down next to her. 

Rosé immediately pulled her closer so that the smaller one was seated in between her legs and she wrapped her arms around Mik's waist. Pulling out her phone from her pocket and a speaker out of her bag, she began playing a playlist with Rosé's favorite songs.

"It's so beautiful here. I can't remember the last time I came to the beach," Rosé let out a deep breath and relaxed leaning against a rock, "We should do this more."

"Yeah we really should," Mik agreed, leaning more against Rosé. 

"It was such a good idea to go out together. I'm having a better time with you than her anyway," Rosé confessed.

"I would hope so, that's the whole idea of this. Last time I was here was years ago when Kandy met Joey. That was such a long time ago. It's so surreal. Kandy literally said the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Who in their right mind says 'I'll marry you one day!' to a stranger? My jaw dropped. I remember Joey's eyes getting bigger and bigger and she stuttered something like 'I'd like to see that happen.' That's when Kandy went pale and asked: 'You would?'. Joey just nodded and I left them alone after that. I kinda felt like an intruder," Mik recalled the story of their friends. 

"That's so cute, I never knew Kandy has such a sweet side." Rosé said.

"Only for Joey," Mik chuckled. 

"I love them both, but I want what they have." Rosé sighed after a while. "I just long to finally find my person. I mean I'm happy, but sometimes there is this longing." 

Mik totally understood what she meant. 

"Yeah, I have this stupid cute sentence above my hip bone in fucking cursive and it's drives me crazy sometimes." 

"You really lucked out with your placement. Mines directly on my upper thigh and that bitch has some huge ass ugly handwriting," Rosé complained. 

"I don't know what's better, though: an ugly handwritten thing on your body, or Somebody better call God because he's missing an angel written on your hip." Rosé froze. 

"Say that last part again," she almost demanded, eyes wide in shock.

"Somebody better call God because he's missing an angel?" Mik said a bit slower, looking confused at Rosé, "What's wrong?"

"Before we met, a few months prior I think, I went to a house party with my sisters and got super drunk and hit on a girl. Those were the exact words I said to her. I normally don't use pickup lines, that's probably why I remember it. I don't know what happened next because I only remember turning around to one of my sister's and maybe saying something and then passing out. That's the only thing I can remember from that night," Rosé explained.

"Wait, what?" Mik said shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it really have been her at the party? Could it really have been Rosé all this time?

"I think it was my soulmate, but I honestly don't remember. I think she said something after that, but I don't know if it was what's written on my thigh. I’ve searched everywhere for her, but haven't found her yet. It’s so stupid, but I didn't ask for her name or number." It would’ve been normal for soulmates to exchange at least names, but if it really was her that night then she must have been really drunk as well. 

"What's written on your thigh?" Mik asked, dazed. 

"I climbed up from hell, Angel." Mik felt like she's been slapped right across the face. 

"I feel like that's something I would say."

Rosé pulled up the skirt from her dress and revealed the sentence. 

"That's my handwriting," Mik gasped and reached out to touch the black lines on Rosé's thigh, but retreated her hand before it could touch the pale skin.

"Your handwriting?" Rosé asked shocked. "Baby, I know how you write and that's not it."

"Yeah, it's literally so bad I always write pretty neatly on papers or notes for you. But that's my hurried handwriting. I'm sorry it's permanently on your body," Mik said with a sad hint to it, "I never knew you can do calligraphy though. The sentence on my body is so perfectly written."

"Well I'm not. It just shows me that I have the person that I care for the most always with me," Rosé said softly intertwining their fingers again, "I learned it for fun when I was younger."

"I can't believe we never figured it out," Mik shook her head.

"We're idiots," Rosé exclaimed, "I just love you so much and there is no one I'd rather spend time with than you." 

"You know I love you too," Mik squeezed Rosé's hand, "I’ve loved you for so long and always selfishly hoped you’d never meet them because I wanted you for myself. I never thought you'd be mine because I clearly remember the day I thought I met you the first time. I knew we clicked but I thought nothing of it." 

"It's okay to be selfish when it comes to feelings. I can't remember a second, from the moment I met you, when I didn't love you. I have to confess that I wished for the same thing, to just have you to myself," Rosé pulled her even closer and rested her head on top of the others. 

"You're comfy," Mik mumbled.

"And you're cute," Rosé said affectionately.

Rosé stood up and offered her hand to Mik to pull her up. 

"Let's dance."

"You know I can't dance," Mik whined but took Rosé's hand nonetheless and got pulled flush against her chest. 

She wrapped her arms around Rosé's neck and felt strong arms around her waist. They swayed like that for some time looking deep into each other's eyes. Nobody could tell who initiated the kiss. It just felt natural. Rosé pulled Mik closer, deepening the kiss. Mik went on her tiptoes and played with the tips of Rosé's hair, twirling them around her fingers. When they pulled away they looked each other in the eyes and began to laugh. 

"I love you so much," Mik giggled happily, beaming at Rosé.

"I'm so happy right now," Rosé smiled, pecking Mik's nose. 

"The others will hate us, we're so gross," Mik joked with adoring eyes. 

"I can't wait to show them how happy we are and how much I love you," Rosé's eyes shone with happiness. 

The next day they woke up in Rosé's big bed, cuddled into each other. They decided to talk to the others via some group meeting app on Mik's laptop. Rosé pulled Mik on her lap and positioned the setup that both of them were showing.

"Hey guys," Rosé greeted the group. 

"Hey," everyone waved back. Joey and Kandy shared a device and Denali and Symone as well.

"How are you guys?" Mik asked. 

"We're good," Kandy said, "What about you? Something about the two of you is different."

"Well," Mik began, blushing a bit.

"We're together now." Rosé blurted out before Mik could finish her sentence. 

"Finally," Denali groaned.

"Finally?" Mik asked. 

"You two had this huge tension for years, we wondered when one of you would snap." Tina explained. 

"Well, nobody snapped, sorry that it isn't that exciting. We just figured out how stupid we were and that we’re actually soulmates," Rosé shrugged.

"Yeah, totally not exciting. Jesus, we could've guessed that. How did you not realize that you are soulmates?" Lala was confused.

"We met when we were drunk. Both of us apparently didn't check it. I only remember a bit of that night, Mik can't remember it at all. We never really talked about soulmates until last night, so we never knew what the other had on their skin. I'm so happy I finally found mine and it's this adorable little angel," Rosé said, pressing a kiss on Mik's temple.

"Ugh, you're so cute it's disgusting," Symone made some gagging noises, "I'm happy for you though."

The group was happy for the two lovebirds and asked how they figured it out and what their sentences were. But Mik and Rosé weren't the only ones with news. 

"I met my soulmate yesterday," Olivia told the group with red cheeks, "She's the tallest person I ever met and she's so nice and funny. We have a date tonight, but she didn't tell me where she's taking me."

"That's amazing!" Joey cheered.

"We're so happy for you," Denali smiled, leaning against Symone who wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Wait a second, what is happening over there with you two?" Tamisha asked curiously.

"Nothing." Symone said shyly. She let go of Denali and looked away. 

"This was supposed to be about Olivia," Denali tried to get back to the previous topic. 

"I said everything." Olivia told them with a smug smile. 

"Tell us!" Kandy said, maybe a bit too loud. 

"What should we tell you? That we were soulmates this whole time, but decided to keep it platonic and see where it goes?" Symone asked annoyed. 

"Are you serious?" Tina made a huge shocked gesture.

"Shut up, you knew about this." Denali called her out, snuggling against Symone again. 

"I'm so confused," Lala said.

"Girl, me too." Kahmora agreed.

They talked a bit more about the new couples and Olivia’s upcoming date. 

The group decided to meet up and do a movie night the next weekend. College was demanding and they hadn't seen each other in person for over a month. Mik and Rosé offered to do it at their place because it was the biggest and easiest for everyone to reach. While Rosé made popcorn, Mik gathered all blankets and pillows she could find and prepared the living room so that everyone could sit. 

"Everything is ready, Angel," Mik said as she wrapped her arms around Rosé's neck. 

"Good, the others should be here any minute." Rosé put her hands on Mik's waist, pulling her closer to kiss her. 

The first to arrive were Lala and Tamisha, they were almost always on time. Five minutes later Tina knocked on their door with Olivia. Denali, Kahmora and Symone were half an hour late.

"Kahmora took forever to get ready," Denali complained upon arrival. 

The last to arrive were Kandy and Joey. They settled down in the living room, Rosé sat with Mik in front of the couch, Joey and Kandy on big pillows right from the couch, Symone and Denali sat close together on the left. The singles and Olivia found their place on the couch. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Kandy and Joey were already making out which prompted Tina to throw popcorn at them; it got stuck in Kandy's wavy hair, but she didn't care. 

Mik had settled in between Rose's legs while she played with her black hair and whispered stupid little jokes into her ear that made her giggle the entire time. 

Symone had her arm around Denali, their hands linked together and she whispered in her ear from time to time and Denali blushed the whole time. 

They continued watching movies throughout the night. Mik was the first to fall asleep against Rosé's arms and Rosé continued to softly brush through her black hair. But she started drifting off soon after.

Symone and Denali fell asleep cuddled up together, next were Joey and Kandy - not before eating the rest of the popcorn though and then Olivia fell asleep against Kahmora. Tina and Tamisha were the last ones awake and they took advantage of taking pictures of everyone.

In the morning they woke up to a lot of pictures in the group chat, cuddled into each other, drooling onto their partner or just sleeping in a weird position. Kandy still had some popcorn in her hair, Denali still slept in Symone's arms and Olivia groaned about a stiff neck. Tina and Tamisha somehow managed to make breakfast without waking anyone up. They ate and decided that they need to do that more often, but maybe in the daytime and not in the night so they wouldn't fall asleep. 

Later that day after everyone left Rosé knocked on Mik's door.

"Hey Baby, what are your plans for the day?" Rosé asked. Mik had been sitting at her desk, typing away on her computer.

"I have to study a bit," Mik said looking up to meet Rosé's green eyes, "What about you?"

"I have a presentation to make, but it shouldn't take long. Should I cook later or are we ordering?" 

"Can you cook something with spaghetti?" Mik asked with sparkling eyes. 

"Of course Angel." Rosé pressed a kiss to Mik's hair before going back to her room to finish her presentation. 


End file.
